Vergil
:"Unfortunately, our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power." — Vergil, Devil May Cry 3 Vergil is the older of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva, and despises his father for pitying the weak humans. Pretty much the complete opposite to Dante, Vergil has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and possesses a sense of style which rivals Dante's. As a playable character in Devil May Cry 3, Vergil has access to Devil Trigger, Dark Slayer Style, Yamato, Beowulf, Force Edge, and Summoned Swords throughout the game. Personality Vergil's personality is the opposite of his brother's. Even though they are twin brothers, Vergil is calm, cool, and collected.As stated in the Devil May Cry 3 manual, Vergil is "cool to the point of being ruthless." In Devil May Cry 3, it is shown that Vergil has a fondness for reading books. He is quiet and prefers swords over guns, since he considers fire arms weapons unworthy of a "true warrior".Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Boss File - Vergil 1: "Dante's half-man, half-demon twin brother. Wields a keepsake sword from his father but won't touch guns as he doesn't view them as weapons of a true warrior." In Devil May Cry, he was corrupted by Mundus therefore turning him into Nelo Angelo. It would also appear that Dante and Vergil were close at one time during childhood. After the boss fight with Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, Dante and Vergil finish him by each firing one of Dante's guns, simultaneously saying a catchphrase, "Jackpot", after Dante prompts his brother, asking him "Remember what we used to say?". Unlike Dante, Vergil is willing to embrace his demonic heritage, and seeks to emulate his father's power and cold persona. While Dante seeks to protect humanity from the demons, Vergil wants more demonic power, regardless of the consequences to those around him. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he does cherish two things: the Devil-blade Yamato, a dark O-Katana left to him as a keepsake by his father, and his own half of the Perfect Amulet. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil seems to reveal some of his feelings by claiming to Dante "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself."; this may be a reference to their mother's death, and may imply that Vergil seeks power as compensation for failing to protect her. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil lacks speech and is pained when forced to remember Dante and their family, such as when he glimpses Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet, seemingly indicating that he is possessed by Mundus to some degree. Powers Like Dante, Vergil possesses superhuman strength, agility, and stamina, as well as the ability to invoke his Devil Trigger. Due to his greater knowledge and experience with his demonic powers, he is able to use a more advanced teleport. As he does not consider firearms true weapons, he manifests Summoned Swords to use as long-range weapons. After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil, now known as Nelo Angelo, receives new enhancements to his powers, though his techniques seemingly lose variety. Gameplay In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, players may play on a separate file as Vergil. Vergil's scenario has a new prologue, but all other cutscenes were removed. Also, while the Vergil boss fights are still fought, the boss wears red instead of blue to give the impression that Dante is being fought. Vergil possesses his Devil Trigger and all three of his Devil Arms (Yamato, Beowulf, and Force Edge) from the beginning of his scenario. His signature Dark Slayer Style behaves like a downgraded Trickster Style, but must be leveled in order to allow purchase of higher level actions for his weapons. Vergil also cannot obtain as many actions per weapon as Dante can, and uses his Summoned Swords instead of firearms. Vergil's Yamato is a slower weapon than Dante's Rebellion, but has greater power and range. His Beowulf cannot charge attacks like Dante, but is overall more powerful. He uses Yamato and Force Edge together, and his actions with the pair of swords resembles Dante with the Rebellion. Finally, while firing his Summoned Swords cannot propel Vergil like Ebony & Ivory can propel Dante, they still can juggle enemies, and he can use them both to guard himself or to surround the enemy. Instead of Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" and "Super Legendary Dark Knight Dante" costumes which allow him to assume his Sparda Devil Trigger, Vergil possesses the "Corrupt Vergil" and "Super Corrupt Vergil" costumes which allow him to assume his Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger. While in human form in either "Corrupt Vergil" incarnations, his looks reminisce of Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" look, except without the monocle, evil red eyes, and highly noticeable dark veins in his face. History One year before the events of Devil May Cry 3, Arkham finds Vergil searching for a book in his library, and tells him about the legend of the Temen-ni-gru. Vergil endorses Arkham's plan to raise the Temen-ni-gru, and Arkham reveals that they must undo a number of "seals" as the first step. These seals are in fact fallen angels representing the seven deadly sins, and they must be given their names in order for the seals to be undone. While Arkham researches the location of each seal, Vergil resides in his mansion, along with Alice. However, he wanders through the town at one point, and is confused with Dante by Enzo. The revelation that Dante lives within the city seems to excite Vergil. As Dante finishes his job to "rescue" Alice, Vergil enters the mansion and questions Rabi about the amulet's power. As Dante and Vergil leave the mansion, they unknowingly cross paths, and Dante is startled after realizing who he passed. Arkham helps Vergil to break the first seven seals Sparda cast upon the Temen-ni-gru, and then directs him to the Forbidden Land at the base of the tower. Vergil is later seen alongside Arkham at the top of the emerging tower, and when the Hell Vanguard they sent to kill Dante returns, having failed its task, Vergil immediately dispatches it. Vergil waits at the top of the tower for Dante, and at one point dispatches Arkham to eliminate Lady. When Dante reaches the peak of the tower, the two banter and then ferociously battle. Vergil emerges victorious, and takes Dante's Amulet as his prize. Though Dante's Devil Trigger begins to manifest and Vergil prepares to fight him again, Arkham urges him to ignore Dante, and the two jump off the tower to reenter the Forbidden Land. As Vergil and Arkahm approach the final door to the Sacrificial Chamber, Vergil reveals his knowledge of Arkham's betrayal, and deals him a mortal blow. He then enters the chamber and commences the ritual to open the gate to the demonic world. During this ritual, he is momentarily interrupted by a blinded Beowulf, who has mistaken him for Dante. However, Vergil quickly vivisects the devil, and takes his soul as a Devil Arm. While Dante was hurrying up to the final seal, Vergil had no luck on unlocking the seal, and was later interrupted by Dante. The twins engaged another fight, which was interrupted by Lady. Although the battle ended with a tie. Both demonic brothers were equally wounded, and Jester makes his appearance by telling everybody has served their role nicely. Jester later turned back and forth between Arkham and Jester, explaining why Vergil's ritual was incomplete, and why Vergil has failed against Dante and Lady. Arkham completes the ritual, and then plays with the three warriors while waiting for the tower to activate. Once it does, he knocks them off the ascending platform, and Vergil falls into an abyss. Later, after Dante enters the Netherworld, Vergil is seen passing through the Diving Library. He later interrupts Dante's fight with the ascended Arkham, and the twins finish Arkham off together. However, Vergil has not given up his goal of obtaining the Force Edge, and the twins are again forced to fight. Though Dante is able to defeat Vergil, he cannot convince him to return to the Human World, and Vergil falls even deeper into the Netherworld. In the epilogue, Vergil is seen in the Room of Fallen Ones, while three glowing orbs approach. Vergil recognizes the approaching devil, and prepares to defeat him, remarking "If my father could do it, I should be able to do it too." However, in his weakened state he is defeated and corrupted into becoming Nelo Angelo, a new Devil Trigger for Vergil under the control of Mundus. Nelo Angelo later reappears in Devil May Cry as a recurring boss. Vergil seems to make a slight reappearance in Devil May Cry 4, as Nero has a strong connection to Vergil. After Nero obtains his Devil Bringer, he hears it echo in his head "Power, give me more...power", and Nero is able to summon and restore the Yamato itself. Furthermore, his Devil Trigger manifests a phantom that strongly resembles Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger. This suggests that Vergil's spirit may have somehow reincarnated or possessed Nero, though its possible they hold a blood relation. Due to Vergil's popularity among fans of the DMC franchise, many of which are speculating on an eventual return of the Dark Angel, using various interpretations and non-canon deviation from the series' plot. Trivia *In a non-canon manga for Devil May Cry, Vergil is shown in a photograph to be several years older than Dante, and to be wearing a Nazi uniform. The error in age is likely due to a misunderstanding of Vergil being the older twin. Gallery Gallery:Vergil Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devils